


Fit

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A new outfit.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'count on me'

"That's for me?" Takumi questioned as he looked at the outfit hanging on one of Oboro's many dummies. She'd said to count on her for something truly special for the upcoming visit to Nohr, but she'd absolutely outdone herself. 

"It is, and while you're here, strip down so I can make sure it fits," Oboro replied with a terrible little smile. 

Takumi nodded and reached for the first of many ties, already wondering how the obviously Nohr-inspired outfit would feel. The colors were striking, the fabric obviously imported... 

And it was perfect on him-- It fit like a new beginning.


End file.
